The Legend of Zelda The Golden knight Prologue
by n8 the gr8-19
Summary: Hyrule is in trouble, but so is Link. this is my first story, but more will come. Chapter 4,5,6,will be up shortly
1. Prologue

**The Golden Knight**

**Prologue**

It seemed like a normal day, that is if you can call, the peasants looking for relatives amongst the piles of dead soldiers, normal. However it was a daily routine for most peasants in our city protected by the great wall of Hyrule. You see, our mighty country has been fighting the evil forces of the Rubiks for a year now, and neither them or us are even close to giving up. They attacked our beautiful city, in hopes that they could capture our princess, princess Zelda.

It was 1 year ago to the day, when our soldier, Axel, came running through the gates. He had some blood splattered on his armor, and his sword was covered in the thick green blood of the nightmare assassins, a well trained group of Rubik soldiers. He was out with a patrol squad of 5 soldiers, when arrows came from the woods, and then before he could comprehend what was happening, the assassins came running out of their cover and slaughtered 2 of the soldiers. Axel took off running, he knew he would have to get back to the city and warn the king. One of the assassins followed, Axel who was the leader of one of our elite groups of soldiers, the Phoenix warriors. Axel killed the lone soldier who followed, and continued on his way. Upon reaching the city, he told a messenger to alert the king and have him set his defenses up, the evil army of the Rubiks were close to the city. As soon as the messenger passed on his message to the king, he ordered that the golden knight, the general of Hyrule prepare his forces for battle. The king also requested that Zelda be taken immediately to safety of the Zora's caves. The knight ordered that 15 phoenix soldiers accompany the Princess to the caves, and to protect her at all cost. It was the last they had heard from the princess, the Nightmare assassins had Flanked the Convoy, and he killed everyone, not even the princess was spared.

He also ordered that all soldiers would report in and prepare for a battle. He sent messengers to the Gorons and Zoras requesting for military support. Both had agreed to send some of their forces, however it would take time to ready the soldiers. The general knew he did not have any time to wait, the Rubiks were evil creatures, and they did not know how to reason, they were savages, burning and killing as they moved across the land. He rounded up as many troops as he could get, and marched an army close to 5 000 soldiers out the gates in the great wall of Hyrule. And so the battle began, the Rubiks kept on coming, in large waves, the Hylians were outnumbered two to one, but the continued to fight, knowing that if they gave in, their beautiful city would fall in to the evil claws of the Rubiks, and all that they believed was right would be lost forever. That is what drove the soldiers to keep fighting.

To this day, the soldiers still fear the same thing, they had heard stories of the evil doings of the Rubiks, and did no wish that on their enemies. However to day, was different from the rest, the Hylian Army was starting to grow weary, and their numbers were steadily decreasing. The Zoras had already pulled out two weeks ago, and the Gorons were close to retreating. Despite forcing the Rubiks back the day before, the Hylian army was again preparing for another wave of troops to come through to woods and attempt to break the Hylians once and for all. The golden knight watched as the sun started to peak over the tips of the mountains, the sky was starting to light up, and soon the dark cover of the Rubiks would be exposed and they would be forced to engage in yet another tedious battle. Just than an arrow came from the woods, signaling the beginning of anther battle, The golden knight led his troops valiantly to the edge of the woods, where the Rubiks came charging out, in numbers the Hylians had never encountered before. Then, just as the sun was at its highest point in the sky, the battle stopped, and all eyes turned to the middle of the fight, the Hylian forces watch in horror, as the Golden Knight fell to his knees. It felt like everything, was moving in slow motion as the Golden knight fell face first to the ground. The Rubiks Cries of victory could be heard from miles around. The Hylian soldiers, knew this could be the end of their city. Anyone who had not been captured, retreated. Axel, reached the gates first, he knew they would have to get more troops ready and inform the king that they had lost their General, and had lost the precious Golden armor. The King was worried, the Rubiks had control of the Golden Armor, and they had defeated the Hylian Army. He Knew that the only one who could save them now was the chosen one, and that is where Link comes in.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Golden Knight**

**Chapter 1**

**The Awakening**

His body lay motionless on the stiff hay bed that was in the corner of his dark cell. The air was humid, and had a foul smell to it. He sat up, and looked around. He did not know where he was, he didn't even remember his name. He stood up and immediately fell back down. He tried again and stood disoriented for a moment. As he gained some of his strength back, he moved over to the metal bars that led out into the hall. The hallway was dimly lit by the torches that line the walls. From somewhere down the hall, link could hear the faint screams of someone being tortured. Then silence, the torture was over and then, the sound of something, or maybe someone being dragged along the rough grounds of the prison. Two creatures came into view, followed by and dirty, bloody, motionless man. As the creatures drew closer to his cell, he started to feel weak, closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

His body lay on the ground, it was still and quite, but his mind started to wonder. Images from his memory flashed in his head. He saw himself, at the recruitment office, filling out a piece of parchment. The only things he could make out were his name, and age, Link, age 19. Then the images changed, he was charging into battle, staying close to a knight in golden armor. He was charging towards the woods, where a massive army of Rubik soldiers came charging out. Then nothing, Link sat up again, he suddenly remembered things, what had happened and more importantly, his name, Link.

Then link heard the dragging sound, but this time, he heard muffled voices. The Rubik soldiers came into view again dragging another Hylian soldier. Link knew he would have to escape before it was his turn to get dragged to the torture room.

Link felt a surge of energy as he developed a plan to escape. He knew he would have to act quickly in order to free as many soldiers as her possibly could to put up an effective resistance. He would have to break out; free others, arm them, and try to escape. He wasn't sure where he would go after, he didn't know where he was in relation to Hyrule, but he was sure some of the other soldiers would be able to tell him. Time passed as he grew anticipated and was ready to carry out his plan, he knew he had one shot at it, Link would have to do everything right.

Link went back to his bed and laid down on his bed, and gathered his strength. Then again the dragging sound after the screaming had ceased, Link went over the plan one more time, closed his hand on the rock, and moved over to the bars. When the Rubiks came into view, he took a deep breath, and took aim!


	3. Chapter 2

**The Golden Knight**

**Chapter 2**

**The "Chosen one"**

The evil army of the Rubiks had surrounded the city, and what was left of the Hylian army, stood on the wall. The battle was still raging on, the Rubiks were being pushed back daily, but every morning, they continued to march up to the walls and try to break them down. To the Hylian army it felt like the Rubik army had a never ending supply of soldiers. The Rubik soldiers were weak, excluding the Nightmare assassins. Despite their lack of strength, they continued to chip away at the Hylian army. The king started sending pleas out to the Gorons, and Zoras, for military support. They both agreed to send some more support. The king knew that the extra support would not be enough, there was only one person who could save them. The "Chosen one", in the past the chosen one has defended Hyrule from attacks from everything the evil realm could spit out. In the past, Gannondorf, the most powerful of all the evil creatures, has attack Hyrule in the past in order to obtain the all powerful Triforce. As of now, nobody knows where the last "chosen one" has hidden the Triforce, and even though he killed Gannondorf, there have been whispers traveling through the land that he has been resurrected, and and made a complete come back. Nobody knows for certain if it is even true, but if it is then he would most likely reveal himself, soon, and attack Hyrule, in hopes of finding the Triforce. According to legend, the "chosen one" would emerge at a point when Hyrule is in great need. The king considered this a time of great need for Hyrule, and ordered his guards to find the "chosen one", and protect him at all costs. The guards searched for weeks. They went to each house and looked at the potential children. None of the children fit the description. Then when the guards came back to the king, after two weeks and could produce to results, the king realize that they were look for the wrong description, there weren't looking for a child unlike many of the "chosen ones" before. The war had been raging on for seven years, which would mean that they are looking for a 17 year old. Again the king sent out the guards to search for teens, but again they came back empty handed, finally out of desperation the king told the guards to check the army enlistment records. The enlisting age was 18, but if they found a corresponding name, they were to inform the king immediately. After a day of searching one of the guards took off running to the kings, he had found the boy. The king read the parchment, and ordered his men to find the soldier and bring him at once. The guards went out and after 3 days, they returned with bad news, the soldier they were looking for was either dead or captured, in which case he would dead, due to the way the Rubiks treated their prisoners. At that point, the only thing the king could do, was hope that Link, was still alive out there some where, and would make it back to Hyrule very soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Golden Knight**

**Chapter 3**

**Escape**

The soldier stood unsteadily for a moment before his large body slammed to the ground, the large rock that Link had thrown had hit him in the head, where the blood started seeping out. The second soldier turned to Link and pulled out his sword. Link did not move, instead he stood still and waited. The soldier moved in front of Link, and stabbed at him through the bars, just then Link's still body, jumped into action, he side stepped the sword, and grabbed the soldier's outstretched arm, and kick the sword out of the big hands of the Rubik. Link ran and grabbed the sword and stabbed the soldier just as he was opening Link's cell. Link opened the cell, and cautiously in to the hallway, he took the keys from the dead soldiers, and stared to free to other prisoners. Link led the freed Soldiers through the halls, when a deafening ring, everyone clasped their ears in hopes it may relieve some pain. Then quiet, the liberated prisoners slow got up, and looked around. Link had kept running ignoring the pain in his ears, and now the dead body of yet another Rubik lay beside the alarm. He knew more soldiers would soon come, and he had seen an armory when he was running. Link made it back to the other prisoners, and led them to the armory, where they all pick out weapons. Link told them to stay in the armory, and wait until he got back. He grabbed the bloody sword he had used to kill the soldiers, and continued out of the armory door, and started to move stealthily through the deserted halls. As soon as he had heard the grunt of the Rubik, he ran to the nearest door, and opened it, and waited in the dark. In the darkness of the room he was in, there was a slight glow being emitted from an undistinguishable object. Link waited until the Rubik had passed, then left the room, grabbed a torch from the wall, and ran back to the room.

Again Link was inside the room, this time with the torch so he could see. He put the torch close to the object, and the reflection of the light blinded him and stung his eyes, he dropped the torch which was extinguished as he put his hands to his eyes. Link let out a cry of pain, then in the following silence, he could hear the Rubiks getting close, and he scrambled for his sword, he found it just as the door squeaked open, and Link slashed the Soldier, and pushed him out of the way. Link looked down the hall and saw 5 other soldiers, he moved into the light and advanced on the Rubiks. His bloody sword raised as his feet moved quickly but silently. The first guard turned and saw Link right as he delivered a fatal blow to the head of the Rubik soldier. The sound of his body hitting the ground, alerted the others, who were all facing Link with their own sword drawn. Link slow started backing off, and the guards started advancing on him. Then before he could react, Link had delivered another fatal blow, this time the sword pierced the Rubik armor, and went right through his heart. His Green blood started dripping from the wound as Link pulled out the sword. The other Soldiers all started running at Link. Link backed up some more, then he hit the wall behind him, he was in a dead end. The Soldiers were closing in fast, Link stared to run at them, and right before their weapons could hit Link, he was gone. The Rubiks stopped, and turned around to see that, instead of three of them, there were only two, the Third was on the ground, blood was coming out of a wound in his neck. The two soldiers made a pathetic attempt at killing Link, and before long, only Link was left alive.

Link made his way back to the room, grabbed a torch off the wall, and opened the door, as he stepped in, his foot kicked something, he looked down , and with the help of the light being emitted by the torch, identified the object. A sword, covered in the Rubiks blood. Link stepped back into the hall, and examined the sword he had in his hands. After wiping the blood off on the Rubiks clothing, he could make out some writing. The Letters were very artistic but he could still make them out. LINK, the sword had his name on it. He stumbled backwards in shock, then he closed his eyes, and fell motionless on the ground.


End file.
